At The Thought of She was Gone
by Black Thoroughbred Filly
Summary: The title is about what will happen in the middle of the story. The Team go on a roadtrip to capture this monster, but when they are in the middle of capturing the monster, something happens, and Jake thought she was gone.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone, This is my first fanfic, I'm very sorry if its bad, but one day about a month ago I just had to write this fanfic.

*Disclaimer* I do not own the troop or anything like that

Jake, Hayley, and Felix all walked into HQ, before they could sit down, Stockley called for them.

Stockley-Hey you guys better come here, (he says, while standing in front of troop grid monitor)

Felix-What is it? (He says while walking towards him, with Jake and Hayley behind him)

Stockley-It's a monster that is called a Bulmer. It's shaped like a regular bull, and about the same height, but is VERY smart, and fast, and has incredible agility.

Felix-Is there a monster sighting on it?

Stockley-Yes, it's taken on a large cattle range, about 3 days from here north.

Jake-What can it do? Is it harming people?

Stockley-Yes, it has paralyzed 2 cattle rangers in a day, from bucking them with his horns. Its horns have a paralyzing chemical that means that if you have direct contact with those horns, you become paralyzed. Its tail has a poison that with come in contact with one whip or touch of its tail, may put you in a coma, or might be worse.

Hayley-So does this mean we get out of school?

Stockley-Yes, phone all our parents and tell them that mime club has a field trip to go on, for a week.

Jake, Hayley, and Felix-High Fived and they phoned their parents and prepared everything for the creature.

Stockley-Got a large RV, gray with white in the color. Inside there was a nice sized kitchen. A nice sized TV and 4 portable laptops so they can monitor the monster and troop gird. There was a bathroom with a nice shower, and a small cabinet for each person to put their shampoo, brushes, and ext. In the back was an ICU it was modified by Stockley, so if someone got hurt they can be taken care of. Hospital beds pulled out from the walls of the room, a monitor in the corner of the room, EKG, Pulse monitor, and ext. Supplies on the cabinets and counter. Everything prepared for what they needed. Back in the main room, there were 4 couches that were love seats. Prefect sizes for each of them. Hooked up to the RV, was a horse trailer (there more padded and more assessable) Big enough to fit the monster in and extra things.

Jake drove all the battle cruisers up onto the horse trailer. Then went to see what his friends were up to.

Hayley was getting the weapons all ready, and packed them into their cases and loaded them into the RV.

Felix was getting supplies for taking samples from the monster and other things for the ICU.

The RV and trailer were packed ready to head off. Everyone went home to get their things. Stockley picked them up one by one. Hayley first and packed her things into the bottom compartments of the camper, and she had a carry on to put on the RV. Jake next and he loaded his things a brought a carry on also. Felix was next he packed everything into the last compartment and brought a backpack filled with things to do. Soon they were off.

Hayley, Jake and Felix went into the RV, exploring it and calling witch couch they are sleeping on.

Jake- Felix what time is it?

Felix- 5pm, it's been about 2 hours since we left.

Hayley-This is going to be a long trip

A few hours later

Hayley was lying on her couch with a laptop on her stomach and she was watching some youtube videos. Jake was sitting on his couch facing Hayley (his couch was a couple feet away from her). He was checking latest stats on a game website. Felix was monitoring the monster with a notebook in his hand, jotting down notes, if they needed some quick info about the creature.

It was 9pm, Stockley stopped the RV in a nice camping ground, many people were there, and their cover here was that they were heading for a vacation up north. Stockley got out of the diver seat and got something to eat from one of the cupboards, while everyone else went to grab their things from the storage compartments of the RV.

It was getting cold and it was getting late, everyone else on the camp ground was in their RV or camper.

Hayley put a blanket over the couch she was sleeping on, and covered herself with another. Jake did the same thing and everyone else did too. Hayley looked at a clock that was on a shelf near the front of the camper, it was electric and it read 11:00pm. She yawned and fell asleep. After a little while, everyone was asleep.

Please Review Each of my chapters, I want to know if I should write another fanfic, please tell me what you think of this one, and tell me if I should write more fanfics

thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Morning was a nice day, the sun was out, and Jake woke to the sound of birds chirping outside. He looked around and saw Hayley was still sleeping, and Felix was up on laptop next to him while he was still lying down. Stockley was driving the camper already because they didn't want to waste anytime.

A hour passes and Jake reads the clock in on the shelf it reads 7:00am, Hayley was starting to stir in her sleep, In minutes she opened her eyes to the RV witch was bright because the sun was giving off such a nice early morning sunrise.

Felix- Good Morning Sleeping Beauty

Hayley- "Yawing" I'm still a bit tired, and we still have another day and a half till we reach this ranch. I'm trying to get some sleep so on the last day of our trip towards there I can get up early and prepare myself.

Jake-She has a point

Felix-Hey guys you want to play a game or something?

Hayley-Sorry Felix, I'm still tired

Felix-That's alright Hayley, you get your sleep

Felix-Jake?

Jake-Sure, which ones?

Hours pass it is 3:00pm

Hayley- You guys want anything to eat?

Jake and Felix-Sure

Hayley-What you want to eat?

Jake- I want a chocolate Smoothie.

Felix-I'll have a strawberry Smoothie.

Stockley- Can you make me one too? I'll have a Fruit mix Smoothie

Hayley-Sure, there is nothing to do rate now (as she starts the blender)

Hayley-Here you go, Jake and Felix sit at the table and drink their smoothie while Stockley has his while he waits at red lights.

As the day goes on, Hayley, Jake, and Felix play games on the computers.

Hayley watches a bit of TV, to see if anything new is going on.

Hayley-Nothing

Jake and Felix are playing a video game on the computer

Felix-I WIN

Jake-Good for you, he gets up and walks over to his couch that is across from where Hayley is laying down.

Jake-24 more hours and then its time for some action.

Hayley-Hopefully we get a kick out of this monster, it gets boring on a trip like this but I'm trying to improvise.

Jake-Yeah, Tell me about it. Want to watch a movie?

Hayley-Sure, what one? Twilight, Pink Panther, Up, ext...

Jake-I've never seen Twilight

Hayley-I like the movie a lot it's very good, lets' watch it

Jake-ok, he gets up and dims the lights and shuts the curtains.

A few hours pass and its getting late, the movie was over, Hayley was talking to Jake about the movie, Felix was researching on the monster

Jake looks at the clock it is 8:00pm

Stockley pulls into a camp ground, that is not that crowded and they start to get ready for bed.

Stockley-You better all get some shut eye, tomorrow is the action day and I don't want anyone falling asleep out in the field.

Hayley-I will get to bed rate now, night guys

Everyone is sleeping by 9:30.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning

Stockley was up first and started the RV, around 4:00am

It was still dark out and it was the perfect time to leave so they will be at the Ranch in 12 hours

Hayley was up next and decided to go take a shower and relax for awhile, because today was going to be a lot of work.

Soon Jake and Felix woke to the sound of the shower. They looked around and saw that Hayley was gone so they knew it must be Hayley

After about 15mins the shower turned off, and Hayley brushed her hair, and since it had natural curls it would curl up again as soon as her hair dries. She got her cloths on that she got from the carry on she had brought on.

Soon Hayley was out of the bathroom, and Jake and Felix took their turns using the shower. It felt nice to get a shower in before work

An hour later

Jake-So how much longer?

Stockley-About 5 more hours

Jake-Ugh… he said as he sat back down on his couch and lied down, soon Hayley came by, and Lied down at her couch and closed her eyes and rested

Felix was researching on the monster and going back and forth from the ICU

4 hours later, Hayley was sleeping and Jake just woke from his little rest. He looked at the clock and asked Stockley how much longer?

Stockley-About 45mins, I think you should get Hayley up, she needs to be wide awake for this mission

Jake-K

Jake goes over to Hayley, she is lying on her back when Jake gently pushes her on the shoulder, and she stirs in her sleep. Soon Jake bends down and says wake up Hayley. She starts to wake.

Soon she is wide awake and sits up and looking at the clock and Jake tells her how much longer till they get to the ranch

Outside it is a nice hilly plain, not many trees and many pastures where cattle were grazing.

10 More minutes till they arrive

Everyone ready for this, Jake asked

Hayley and Felix both nodded to each other and replied Yep

Soon they turned on a dirt road and headed for a large pasture.

They could see cattle in the distance and they were all black, except for one it was black with a hint of brown/red in mixed into the black and had large horns

Stockley pulled up by a gate and everyone got out

Stockley-Here we are

Hayley-Finally

Felix opens the weapon storage compartment and unloads the weapons.

Jake drives the Battle Cruisers out of the trailer

Soon they were ready to head out, Stockley stayed by the RV.

Jake took the blue, Felix the purple, and Hayley the red

Stockley opened the pasture gate and closed it when they were inside

Stockley-Go, be safe

Jake-We will

Pretty soon they reached the herd

Hayley got a blaster out and mounted onto the back of her battle cruiser so if she needed it she could grab it quickly.

They got off their battle cruisers and walked towards the herd with blasters in hand

Soon in the middle of the herd they saw the monster, he was a 6ft tall Angus bull, Sealed Brown in color, and had well defined horns

The bull looked around at them as they approached him. He charged and they moved in different directions, soon he was away from his herd.

Soon the bull chased every one of them for awhile before changing directions

Jake ran from the bull, at the fast speed he was going he kept an eye on the bull, but he fell down, his leg got stuck, in a gopher hole. He started to panic the bull was only a matter of yards from him and he yelled. When he fell his blaster fell off a few feet in front of him. The bull was closing the gap between them and soon Jake thought that this would be his last minute of life. He closed his eyes he could hear the bull coming. Then the hooves stopped and ran over something else in front of Jake, that made the bull fight with instead, the thing he ran over was lying on the ground, not moving and the bull was stomping on it and bucking it. Soon Jake opened his eyes and saw a figure in front of him, he got his leg out of the hole, with a good look at the figure he saw the bull thrashing it he could see it was Hayley.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake-Hayley! No!

Felix-NOOO!

Felix pulled out his watch com and told Mr. Stockley what was happening, he quickly told Felix what to do

Stockley-Shoot the bull with the blaster in the face it will blind him for a few hours and then shoot the bull in the side it will make him collapse and he will be put to sleep for a while.

Felix did what he was told, Jake had tears in his eyes forming, because he heard Hayley cry of dear life, he heard one last scream and she was silent. The bull went silent after a few seconds, Jake and Felix rushed to her

Felix-Hayley, listen you need to get up

Jake-Please Hayley don't give up, please I...

Felix- Get the battle cruiser we need to transport her to the RV, and I'll take the bull

Jake-K, watch her

Jake soon pulled up with the battle cruiser

Jake-is she breathing? Can you feel a heartbeat?

Felix-I can feel a slight pulse and very small breaths, she won't move thou

Jake-No time to waste, you grab her legs and I'll grab her back

Felix-K now hurry

Soon Hayley was on Jake's battle cruiser and he left as quickly as he could, he had one hand on her and the other steering

Soon they arrived back at the RV, Stockley was waiting outside with a stretcher and he ran to Jake

Stockley-Is she Breathing, Find a pulse, movement, anything

Jake-Not much of anything, a small pulse

Stockley-Get the door open

Jake did as he was told and they lifted Hayley onto the Stretcher and led her into the RV and into the ICU

Stockley got a bed ready and they placed her on it, she was covered in blood.

Jake started forming tears in his eyes once again, as he looked down at her, motionless.

Soon Stockley hooked an IV to her arm and hanged a bag of IV fluids on a stand next to the bed. He then took a EKG meter and hooked it up to her, he took a breathing mask and placed it over her mouth, and Jake held her hand as he slowly looked at the monitor in the corner, it showed a small heartbeat, and she was breathing, but barley, he turned to face her and he started to cry, he couldn't hold back the tears, he knew in his head that the girl that saved his life Hayley Steele was dying faintly in front of his own eyes.

Stockley patted his back and started to leave the room then he turn to the monitor

Stockley-I did all I could do, now all we can do is wait and hope that a miracle will happen

Jake-Why did she save me? (Tears coming out of his eyes)

Stockley-I don't know Jake, but she did and saved your life, I have to go see Felix, stay close to her, and reach me if anything gets worse on your watch com

Jake-I will

Stockley leaves

Jake looks back at Hayley, he gets up and grabs a small towel from the counter and gets some water on it and goes back to Hayley. He washes off the blood that covered her arms and face. Soon it was cleared up and she looked a bit better, he then grabbed a large bandage and rapped it round her right arm witch was bleeding and another around her left foot. He then grabbed a smaller bandage and placed them on the worst wounds on her face and neck

Jake-then sat back down and held her hand once again

Jake-Hayley if you can hear me, I just want you to know that… I need you. Please wake up, open your eyes, I need you. He started to cry once again, he could hear a small heartbeat in the monitor and her breathing was just getting a bit slower. He then looked up.

Jake-Hayley please, please comeback, we need you, and especially me, and I need you. Her heartbeat soon started to fade. He looked over at the monitor and burst out in tears, he knew that she was going to die, rate in front of him.

Jake-Hayley one last thing….I Love You, I Need You, You need to stay here, please, his head started to fall onto the side of the bed, tears flooded his face, he knew she was going to be gone in moments.

Jake-(whispering) I need you.

Jake then went silent he was letting his tears fall onto the floor. Jake then heard a faint heartbeat, he looked over and saw heartbeats forming, he looked to the EKG she was starting to breath, He then held his breath and looked down, he could see she was fighting

Jake-Hayley come here, I need you, please open your eyes

Hayley's heartbeats started to form closely to normal and her breathing was normal

Jake-I Love You Hayley, I Need You Hayley, Open Your Eyes

Hayley-Hayley slowly opened her eyes

Hayley-(small voice) Jake, I love you too

He started to cry tears of joy; he could hear Stockley and Felix on the battle cruisers arriving back.

He stood up and took the mask off of her face because she needed to breathe on her own, soon she started to become alert and Jake leaned down and kissed her, Hayley kissed him back in a weak mood.

She lifted her hand and wiped his eyes from the tears he had.

He smiled at her and she did the same, she was starting to open her eyes wider.

Jake-you came back

Hayley-I did, especially for you, I saw you before I went out cold, you were crying, why?

Jake-I thought, you were going to be gone (he started forming tears in his eyes remembering that moment seeing Hayley getting thrashed by that bull)

Hayley (she put her hand on his hand) Jake I'm here, with you, I'm not leaving your side, I love you. (She gently places a kiss on his lips)

Jake-I'm glad your not gone (he places his hand on her hand)

Jake- I will always be here, I need you

Hayley-Jake that's why I came back, you needed me, I could tell, and I needed you.

Hayley and Jake enjoy a nice moment together with a nice kiss.

Jake got onto the edge of the bed and she lade her head on his chest and they both fell into a nice sleep. Jake lade his head on the top of her head and fell rate to sleep after Hayley did.

Stockley and Felix came into the room quietly, they looked around to see Jake and Hayley together, and Stockley dimmed the lights down and walked out after Felix. That night Hayley and Jake slept next to each other at that same spot where a miracle happened. Dreaming of a boy and a girl together, dreaming they were dancing in circles, their hands holding them close, and the soft wind is blowing their hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning

Hayley woke to the sound of talking in the main room of the camper. It was Felix and Stockley, they were talking about something with the monster.

Hayley turned her head and saw Jake grabbing an ice pack from the small freezer. Jake turned around to see Hayley awake.

Jake-Your finally awake

Hayley-Yeah, anyways what time is it?

Jake- oh sometime around 10am

Hayley-I was tired wasn't I?

Jake-I guess so

Hayley-(Smirking) well I'm going to go see what Stockley and Felix are up to

Jake-No, you lay rate back down, your still injured, and Stockley will be in a minute.

Hayley-Fine

Jake lays the ice pack on her leg that had a huge black and blue marking on it and had a couple of scars on it also.

Jake-That better?

Hayley-Sort of

Jake-Better then Nothing

Jake kisses her on the forehead

Hayley smiles

Stockley comes into the room, Felix behind him

Stockley-How are you doing?

Hayley-Ok I guess, pretty banged up, and pretty tired

Felix-Well at least you're alive.

Stockley-You're pretty lucky and I can't believe you even did that, but I'm proud of you

Hayley-Thanks

Jake-You saved my life

Hayley-Well yeah, the bull was coming rate at you

Jake-Thanks for saving me

Hayley-I was just doing my job and helping a great friend, she kissed him on the cheek

Hayley-anyways, Stockley can I get up?

Stockley-You can try, that medicine I gave you late last night once you dozed off, really helped, aside of the cuts and bruises. I'm surprised you didn't break anything.

Stockley-Can you sit up?

Hayley sat up and turned her body to face them

Hayley-I can

Stockley-Felix and Jake grab her hands, so if she falls give her support

Jake-got it

Felix and Jake did as they were told

Stockley-now slowly put your feet on the ground

Hayley did that, and she stood up, with the help from Jake and Felix she seemed like she wasn't injured at all.

Hayley-Well?

Stockley-Alright you can walk around

Hayley-May I see the bull

Stockley-Go ahead

Stockley, Jake, Hayley, and Felix walked out of the RV, towards the trailer

Stockley-It wasn't easy to load him, but we managed

Hayley opened the front door to the storage compartment that had a heavy duty metal bar gate separating the bull from them

The bull was stomping his foot and snorting an angry snarl, his blood shot eyes were wild with fiery, his sealed brown coat was literally black in the trailer.

Felix-He's a beast, that's for sure

Hayley-Yeah he is

Stockley grabbed a slab of hay from the storage compartment of the trailer and put it into the stall the bull was in.

Stockley-He sure puts up a fight, when he is separated from his herd

Felix-I think we should leave him alone now, let him calm down

Hayley-Yeah, I think so too

Jake-Lets get back into the RV. I'm still a bit tired from last night (Yawning)

A few hours pass

Hayley is sleeping with her head resting on Jakes chest, and Jake had his head laying his head on hers to let him doze off also. Felix was researching more about the monster. Stockley was driving the RV.

Hayley dreaming:

Hayley was walking around to try and see where that bull went, till she saw him with a great wisp of dirt wiped by his hoof, he started to charge. Hayley looked over to where he was heading, and it was Jake. The bull was meters away and getting closer. She tried to run, but her feet stayed in place. She looked back at the bull and Jake. The bull was feet away from him, and running at the fastest speed towards him. Soon the bull was just about to hit him. Hayley Screamed. The dream ended

Jake-Hayley, what's wrong

Hayley-(Still at shock stage from the nightmare) I had this nightmare, about you and the bull. He was coming directly at you, and I couldn't move, he was just about to hit you, when I screamed.

Jake-(Wrapped his arms around her, to comfort her) It's alright I'm here

Stockley- You must've had so much trauma from that, now it scares you when you sleep.

Hayley-That was horrifying seeing it again

Felix-I think I found something. (He is on his computer)

Felix-(Reading from the computer) if you are faced with this monster and had a blow to the head, it can give you a nightmare to flash you back to the time you got the blow.

Jake-So what you're saying is, that since she was in this horrifying accident, she got a dream that flashes back to when she got the accident and how it would be if she didn't do what she'd done.

Felix-Exactly

Stockley-That's a good explanation. Hayley I think you should sit back, and relax. If you feel scared or something Jake and Felix will be here to help.

Hayley-ok (still a bit shaken up)

About 7:00pm

Hayley-Hey Felix (Jake is sleeping already next to her)

Felix-(looks up from his laptop) Yeah

Hayley-Can you grab me another cold pack?

Felix-Sure Thing, be rate back

Felix goes into the ICU and brings back a ice pack in a blue cloth

Felix-Here you go, need any help?

Hayley-No, I'm fine, but thanks

Felix-No Problem

Hayley lays the icepack on her wound she had on her leg

Hayley then lays her head back onto Jake's chest and falls back to sleep

Around 9:00pm

Stockley stops the RV in another camping site, he goes and grabs his things from the storage compartments and gets ready to go to bed. Meanwhile Jake is preparing his couch to sleep on, and Felix is finishing a page he was reading in a book. Hayley was lying on her couch since it was already made, and ready for her to fall asleep.

Stockley-Everyone get to sleep, tomorrow is another full day on the road

Felix-I'm tired

Jake-Same here

Hayley-ditto


	6. Chapter 6

Early next morning

Hayley-Hey guys, can anyone help me up

Jake-What's wrong?

Hayley-I can't feel my legs

Jake-(looked at her in a worried look) Stockley can you come over here?

Stockley-One minute, I have to park in this rest stop

Jake-Hurry up

Felix was still sleeping because he stayed up last night reading a book

Stockley-What seems to be the problem?

Jake-Hayley can't feel or move her legs

Stockley-(he looks over to Hayley) can you move them at all?

Hayley-I'm trying (just a very little movement was made)

Stockley-I think this is caused by that bull

Jake-I think so too

Stockley-Jake wake Felix please

Jake-Got it (starts to wake Felix)

Felix-What's wrong?

Jake-Hayley can't move or feel her legs; you need to assistance Stockley in the ICU

Felix-On it (gets up quickly)

Jake tries tapping her legs, but barley a feeling

Hayley-Here we go again

Jake-I hope it's nothing serious

Hayley-yeah

Stockley-(From the ICU) Bring Hayley here

Jake-Ok

Jake picks Hayley up and brings her into ICU and places her on a bed

Stockley-I think I should run a few tests, see if it's something in her blood

Stockley grabs a syringe and preps a needle onto it

Jake holds Hayley's hand.

Stockley soon draws a clean blood sample, he starts testing it, while it's being tested, he overlooks Hayley for any abnormalities

Stockley checks her heart rate, blood pressure, breathing, and many other little checks

Soon the bold sample is finished testing and comes out, with a result of some paralyzing chemical in her blood

Stockley-I thought so

Jake-What?

Stockley-from those horns that the bull trashed you with, it some how got the chemical into your blood and now it just paralyzed you waist down. I have an injection that will kill that chemical in your body and soon you will be able to walk again

Stockley opens a drawer and looks around for the right bottle

Soon he finds it and grasps a syringe and preps a needle and fills it to a half a syringe full dose

Jake and Hayley held each others hands as Stockley gave the injection.

Soon it was over with and Hayley calmed down.

10 minutes later

Stockley-Lets see if you can walk

Hayley-Alright

Hayley places her feet onto the floor and then lifts her weight onto them and starts to walk, but is still a bit wobbly from the chemical

Stockley-Well problem solved. Hayley I suggest you take it easy for today and don't walk too much.

Hayley-Fine

The whole day Hayley watched movies with Jake and Felix and read a book or watched youtube videos

Nighttime around 9:00pm

Stockley-Everyone get some shut eye, it's been a long day on the road. I plan on making it home in another day and a half

Jake-This is a long road trip

Hayley-Yeah it is, I hope we can stop tomorrow for a nice rest from the RV

Felix-I'll ask Stockley in the morning, ok guys


	7. Chapter 7

Morning around 8:30am

Stockley is driving and Felix is sitting in the passenger seat so he could talk to Stockley. Jake and Hayley were in the kitchen preparing a breakfast for them. Hayley had a nice bowl of captain crunch cereal, while Jake had Cookie Crisp cereal. They sat at the counter in the kitchen and talked and ate

Jake-So what are you going to do today?

Hayley-I don't really know, probably relax and watch some TV, take a shower, hopefully we can stop at a camp site and go for a walk, to get some fresh air.

Jake-That's a good idea

Jake-Hey Stockley can we stop at a camp site early today, get some fresh air?

Stockley-I think we all need some fresh air. I think there will be one we can stop at around 5pm. That sound ok?

Jake-Perfect

Around 5:00pm

Stockley-We're here

Hayley-(stretching) finally

Jake-Lets go on that walk in a bit

Hayley-That sounds good

Stockley peers into the trailer and sees the bull wide awake and getting a bit angry from being cooped up in a trailer for a few days

Soon it was time for a walk

Hayley, Jake, and Felix go on the walk, but Stockley stays behind to watch the RV and he is tired from driving all day so he was going to relax

The team goes onto a nice long path; Hayley was in the middle, Jake in front and Felix behind

They talk about random topics, and soon the path turns and becomes a dirt path. Felix said he was very hungry and he decided to head back to the camper.

Hayley-Well I'm happy to be alive

Jake-I'm happy you're alive

Hayley-Oh You

Jake-Hey

Hayley and Jake kept walking on the trails; it was still a bit light out still since it was late spring the sun was out more.

Hayley-Jake

Jake-Yeah

Hayley-I don't know how to say this but, do you love me?

Jake-Of course

Hayley-Are you sure

Jake-Yes

Hayley-How can I be sure that you do?

Jake-Is this enough

Jake placed his lips onto hers and they enjoyed a long, romantic kiss together.

Jake-now do you believe me?

Hayley-Yeah

Hayley and Jake walk back to the camper, hand in hand

Felix was sitting by a fire that was burning in a pit, Stockley was roosting a hot dog over it. When they saw Hayley and Jake coming back, Felix quickly got them a blanket to sit on, because the grass was pretty dirty. Felix rolled it out by him and Jake and Hayley returned

Hayley-Hey guys

Felix-Hey

Stockley-How was your walk

Jake-Pretty good, got some relaxing fresh air

Stockley-good

Hayley sat onto the blanket and Jake sat next to her. Jake sat behind her with his arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder, and Hayley's head was resting on his chest.

Jake then kissed her on the cheek and Hayley smiled.

Soon it was pitch black out; Hayley was lying down on the blanket, while Jake went to go take a shower, Hayley just stayed warm by the fire. Felix was checking on the monster, and Stockley was sitting back watching the constellations in the sky above

Soon Jake came out of the RV, his hair still a bit damp

Hayley opened her eyes to Jake coming towards the fire.

A few moments later it was time to start getting ready for bed. Hayley quickly starting to fall asleep, and Jake was just about to fall into a deep sleep, Felix and Stockley were by the bull. He was furious, he wanted out. Soon Stockley took a sample of blood and a sample of the chemical on his horns. Soon Stockley put them into the ICU and left them there for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Next Morning

It was the last day on the road, just a few hours from home.

Jake was the first up followed by Felix they sat at the small table in the RV, and watched youtube vids and ate a small breakfast.

Stockley soon woke up and took a quick shower, soon he returned from the shower and started the RV and they pulled out of the camp site.

Hayley soon woke up and got some breakfast and went over to see what the guys were up to.

After a few hours, Lakewood was only 1 hour away

Jake, Hayley, and Felix were laughing as they watched funny vids

Soon they pulled into Lakewood high; they quickly parked the camper in the back of the building. Nobody was at school because it was Sunday. Jake, Hayley, and Felix got out and headed into HQ, where they prepared a containment pen, in the back of HQ there was a large extra pen, for large monsters. They laid down straw all over the pen, put a fresh bale of hay and filed a water trough that was built into the wall. On the walls they installed padding to keep the bull from kicking the walls or hurting itself. After that they put metal fencing from the entrance to the cell so the bull would not destroy the place. Soon Stockley backed the trailer to the back entrance after he was done unloading the battle cruisers and the extra things from the trailer.

Soon Felix was next to the trailer to be given the cue to open the door on the trailer.

Jake and Hayley stayed by the cell awaiting the bull's entrance to enter the cell and shut the door.

Stockley was administrating a shot to the bull to calm him and soon make him relax, so he doesn't hurt himself or others, for the first couple hours.

Soon after, Stockley gave to the cue to Felix to open the door. Felix unlocked the double locked doors, and quickly opened it.

Soon the bull charged out of the trailer onto the floor and ran towards the cell. Hayley and Jake waited behind the door.

After he entered the cell. Hayley and Jake shut the door quickly. He was a strong monster, but since he was new he would not be kept in a normal containment cell, so he would get used to a place were he normally see were he used to live. Later on in the year he maybe transported back to his dimension, but for awhile he will need to stay here.

Soon the bull calmed down and took a nice little nap in the corner of his stall, because he had been in that cattle trailer for sometime.

Hayley, Jake, Felix all went into the RV and started packing up their things. Hayley was stuffing everything into her suitcase, same with Felix and Jake.

Once finished, the team looks once more into the RV and then leaves. Once they are done gathering everything out of the storage compartments they put their things in separate piles. Hayley had her things close to the trailer, Felix had his next to the RV, and Jake had his in the middle of them. Once done sorting, they move their things close to the elevator, and get ready to spend a few more hours at HQ before heading home before nightfall.

Hayley-Well, it's nice to be home, but I kind of miss being on the road

Jake-Yeah, I wish I could spend another few days on the road also, but we have more things to deal with here

Felix and Hayley nod to each other in agreement with Jake's comment.

Soon Stockley comes out of the RV with the samples and tools from the ICU and puts them on a counter. Felix soon goes onto Troop Grid and adds the new information on the monster to its own file.

As Stockley and Felix work with the samples and new information, Jake and Hayley enter the RV so they could leave them alone, and to rest and reflect on the pass day's events. Jake and Hayley take a spot on a couch and then Jake glances at Hayley for a quick second.

Hayley-What?

Jake-Nothing

Hayley-really, what do you want?

Jake-Nothing

Hayley-I don't think it's nothing, your smirking

(Inner Jake) Dang, how can girls be so smart and want to know EVERYTHING

Jake turns his head to Hayley and grins, he had a little plan to make her stop asking what he was thinking.

Jake-You really want to know what I'm thinking?

Hayley-Yes

Jake-Here is a hint

Jake looks Hayley in the eyes for a quick moment and then leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips. The kiss last for a few moments, then Jake and Hayley pull away.

Jake-So, what am I thinking about?

Hayley-Let me guess. Hayley says with a smile on her face

Hayley-I don't know, maybe thinking of kissing your new girlfriend all day.

Jake-You can read my mind

Hayley smirks at the comment her new boyfriend made

Jake then leans in for another kiss, upon the girl of his dreams. Soon Jake and Hayley touch each others lips. Hayley had her hands in Jake's hair, Jake had his hands on Hayley's back, and witch gave her a chill every now and then. They don't pull away their lips from each other for a long time. After a while, since it was nearing nightfall, Hayley was getting tired, Jake lies down on the couch and Hayley lies next to him, Hayley was getting closer to falling asleep, it's been a trip for both of them

Hayley lies her head on her boyfriend's chest and falls asleep, Jake still slightly still awake, thinks about everything that had happen this week, just seemed like they were just team mates, nothing more, nothing less, but now as he looks down at the girl of his dreams, Hayley Steele, was his girlfriend and just to think a few days ago, Hayley was lying on that bed in the ICU just hanging by a thread, and he brought her back, with the love in his heart. Jake turns toward Hayley sleeping, her chest rising up and down, watching this he thought back to the moment he thought he would loose his love, that last heartbeat made him cry and then he said a few words and brought her back, and now he looked up at the ceiling and started to form tears, not of sadness but for joy and love.

Jake turns his head back to Hayley

Jake whispers-I love you

Hayley smirks in her sleep, Jake soon falls asleep too. In their dreams they dreamed of themselves being held close by the person they love, and the soft wind blows their hair, and they danced with not leaving the warmth of each other's skin.


End file.
